Who Lives, Who Dies (Era-3. S2 E4)
Who Lives, Who Dies is one of the Deadworld Episodes of Era-3. Synopsis An accident during a mission leaves Pearl dead, and Gina has a plan to bring her back. Begin The Crystal Gems are out on a mission, and the Tentacle Monster was holding its own. Garnet yelled,"How much longer?" But it was unlikely someone could hear her. Thomas used his missile launcher, and then the tentacle monster appeared to fall. Pearl attempted to finish it off, but then the tentacle monster poofed Pearl and then... Crack Pearl's gem was broken. Thomas, out of anger, said "Grrr! Nobody cracks Pointed Nose Ballerina and gets away with it!", he uses his Spin Dash Comet move to destroy the tentacle monster. All of the gems mourn over this solemn moment. Tragic loss At the temple, Steven and the remaining Crystal Gems meet. Steven insists that he can bring her back, but he attempts to and fails, and ends up going to tears. As if someone was giving them another chance, Gina entered. Gina said,"If Pearl is dead, I have a chance to bring her back! There is a way!". Steven begs Gina to tell him the answer, and Gina takes him and the gems to her house. Finding the barrier Gina and her Mother pull out a book with a mysterious face and stitches. Madam Greywitch said,"We can make a gate into the deadworld. This way you can go there and bring someone back into our world." And with that Madam Greywitch pulls out a black smokey ball. Madam Greywitch says,"The Deadworld is a dangerous place for the living. Remember that you could be locked in a trace vault for eternity. Your soul will never leave the Deadworld. If you try to tamper with a trace vault, you'll be locked in one too. When you find the one you're searching for, you need to bring them to the Portal. Also, the portal can be accessed by any soul. If a reaper finds it, the portal will be closed." Steven yells,"OK JUST GIVE US THE CHANCE TO BRING PEARL BACK!" and with that, Madam Greywitch distorted everything in the room, and then a crack opened, and a square hole expanded from it. Thomas, Amethyst, Morganite, Steven, and Gina went inside, and the square appeared to have doors close, preventing Garnet from entering. Into the Deadworld Steven found himself with the others in what seemed like the countryside, filled with grasses, plants, crops, and fields. However, the houses, barns, and skies appeared to be colorless. There appear to be people in full color moving around. Steel grey Cylinders with blue triangles on them appear to be around the landscape. Thomas jokes,"This is the deadworld? Seems like it should be called the countryside!" but Gina says."Most people actually call it the country." and Steven says,"We're here for one reason, and one reason only! To find Pearl!" The group goes around and looks around for Pearl, as a familiar Orange figure watches from a house. Amethyst approaches a Trace Vault and says,"I wonder what these poor souls could be thinking right now. Locked away like this." Thomas says out of his hidden intelligence,"I bet they're thinking of how everyone is doing. People who they lived with, loved, and protected. The real question is, how would they react when they know that those people are successful? Chahahaha howr!" Amethyst looks at Thomas, somewhat teary--eyed and says,"You really think so?" and Thomas says,"Yeah I do, Pur-Amethyst! If I'm ever in one of these, you'll always be on my mind!" Steven and Gina are looking around, and they find Pearl...talking to Rose Quartz, to which Steven says,"Mom?", Thomas says "She is Pink BellyButton Star Warrior's mom? But since I'm his clone, does this kinda makes her to be my mom?". Category:A to Z Category:Era-3 Episodes Category:Deadworld Episodes (Era-3) Category:Special Episodes (Era-3)